Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo
is a song from Honoka Kosaka's solo album. It was released on January 25, 2012. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takashi Saeki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15170)' 'CD' # # # (HONOKA Mix) # (HONOKA Mix) #Snow halation (HONOKA Mix) # (HONOKA Mix) #Love marginal (HONOKA Mix) #sweet&sweet holiday (HONOKA Mix) # (HONOKA Mix) #Mermaid festa vol.1 (HONOKA Mix) # Video PV by Lantis= Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo starts playing at 0:53. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Mou, shinaide…. Hitori de tojikomoru no wa Kanashiku naru desho? Yonde hoshii na Mou, shinaide? Hitori ni narita garu no wa Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nan da ne Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai Un, wakaru yo…. Omoi ga ooki sugitara Kurushiku naru desho? Itte miyou ka Un, wakaru yo? Omoi ni hane ga attara Kimi e todoketai kimi ga daisuki Dakara watashi o omoidashite yo ne Tameiki de yonaka no hoshi ga ochita Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai Aitai toki wa itsumo issho ni ireba ii yo Kotoba ni mayou keredo issho naraba ii janai Mou hitori janakute ii |-| Kanji= もう、しないで…。 ひとりで閉じこもるのは 悲しくなるでしょ? 呼んで欲しいな もう、しないで? ひとりになりたがるのは 傷つきたくない気持ちなんだね どうか私を思い出してよと つぶやいた 夜中の星はきれい 泣きたい時もあるよ 一緒にいればいいよ 言葉がみつからない 一緒ならばいいじゃない うん、わかるよ…。 想いが大きすぎたら 苦しくなるでしょ? 言ってみようか うん、わかるよ? 想いに羽があったら 君へ届けたい 君がだいすき だから私を思い出してよね ためいきで 夜中の星が落ちた 泣きたい時もあるよ 一緒にいればいいよ 言葉がみつからない 一緒ならばいいじゃない 会いたい時はいつも 一緒にいればいいよ 言葉にまようけれど 一緒ならばいいじゃない もうひとりじゃなくていい |-| English= Please, don't anymore... Shutting yourself away all alone Will just make you sad, won't it? I want you to call out to me Please, don't anymore, okay? You pretend you want to be alone Because you don't want to be hurt, isn't that right? "Please remember me," I murmured As the stars shined brightly through the night There'll be times you want to cry; We can be together then You may not be able to find any words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine? Yes, I know what you mean... Whenever you bottle up your feelings, You end up torn up on the inside, don't you? Why not try talking about how you feel? Yes, you understand, don't you? If my heart had wings, I'd want to send to you an "I love you" So remember me, okay? With a sigh, the stars fell throughout the night There'll be times you want to cry; We can be together then You may not be able to find any words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine? Whenever you want to see me, we can be together You may not be able to find the right words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine? You don't have to be alone anymore Gallery Single Scans= Honnori Honokairo! Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Solo Albums Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka